Ninguém o conhece como eu
by carol-bombom
Summary: Por que somente eu poderia entende-lo.


Ninguém o conhece como eu.

Eles podiam dizer que ele era um bruto ou que não tinha sentimentos, afinal eles não o conheciam como eu conhecia. Gaara realmente não era de demonstrar afeição ou mudar de expressão por qualquer coisa, para ser sincera se eu não observasse bem nem mesmo perceberia as pequenas alterações que ocorriam em seu rosto quando algo lhe perturbava, deixava feliz ou triste, quando estava divertido ou aborrecido. E sinceramente eu achava melhor assim por que dessa forma eu era a única que realmente o conhecia.

Neste momento eu o observava jogando basquete com os garotos na quadra da pracinha próxima as nossas casas. Apesar de suado ele estava lindo, melhor ele sempre é lindo. Os cabelos desgrenhados e precisando de um pouco de corte num tom de vermelho carmim, os olhos verdes tinham um tom tão bonito que eu compararia a nada eram simplesmente Gaara, mas o que mais chamava atenção em sua aparência era a tatuagem em kanji, na testa, com o significado amor contrastando com a expressão fria. Bom, fria para os outros, pois eu conseguia notar todos seus sentimentos que ele teimava em ocultar.

Ele pareceu perceber que eu o encarava e me deu pequeno sorriso de canto, quase imperceptível e eu devolvi com meu enorme sorriso. Fiquei em pé em cima do banco em que eu estava e comecei a gritar e acenar como uma doida, o que de fato eu era, mas quem se importa?

Sakura que estava sentada ao meu lado soltou um "Tsk" irritada com o barulho que eu fazia, mas a ignorei e continuei torcendo pelo meu ruivo é verdade que ele me olhava emburrado, mas ele não estava realmente chateado com isso.

- Vamos lá loira, pare com isso. As pessoas estão olhando. – Sakura pediu puxando a barra do meu short.

- Ah! Sakura não seja tão tímida eu sei que você quer torcer pelo Sasuke. – Disse rindo enquanto voltava a me sentar.

- Nada disso, por que eu torceria por ele? – Ela disse corando.

- Nada como autonegação... – Balancei o rosto, de um lado para o outro, despreocupada.

- Eu não estou negando nada. – Ela falou com firmeza.

- Só a si mesma porque todos os outros já notaram. – Eu disse rindo. – Mas vamos esquecer isso por agora, o jogo já terminou e meu ruivo perfeito está vindo para cá.

- Perfeito? – Ela olhou para Gaara de forma avaliativa. – Bonito sim, mas... – Pareceu não achar as palavras certas.

- Esqueça Sakura mesmo com essa sua enorme testa você ainda não tem senso bom o bastante para compreender. – Me joguei em cima de Gaara assim que ele estava a uns dois passos de mim. – Oi amor.

- Oi. – Ele disse frio, mas eu podia ver aquele brilho no olhar dele, sabe aquele brilho que só os apaixonados têm?

Sakura me lançou aquele olhar de "eu não sei o que você vê nele" e eu a ignorei. Fiquei de mãos dadas com Gaara enquanto os meninos discutiam algumas coisas bobas sobre o jogo, meu ruivo só fazia algumas observações necessárias. Ele era assim, detestava discussões inúteis e sempre dizia só o necessário. Os comentários sem necessidade eram todos para mim, mas não comentários ruins, esses ele preferia guardar para si a fim de não começar discussões sem motivos válidos. Nesse aspecto nós éramos opostos eu sempre dizia o que pensava independente do pensamento, algumas vezes ele me dissera que se eu não tinha algo de útil para dizer que não dissesse nada, mas isso no auge das nossas piores brigas. Olhei para a expressão séria dele que para dizer a verdade eu achava muito fofa e sorri então ele me olhou pelo canto dos olhos e pude ver que estava curioso pelo pequeno vinco em sua testa. Fiquei na ponta dos pés e mordi seu queixo sem me importar se todos os nossos amigos pararam para olhar, surpresos, mas é claro que a expressão dele não mudara nem um pouco.

- Vamos para casa. – Pedi manhosa. – Quero colocar as pernas para o alto e ficar sem fazer nada.

- Então vamos. – Ele disse dando de ombros.  
- Tchau pessoal, até amanhã.

Eu me despedi deles que nos olhavam sem entender. Talvez por Gaara ter abandonado a conversa tão facilmente para me acompanhar ou talvez só não nos entendendo mesmo quem sabe. Afinal nunca iria existir ninguém que o entendesse como eu, mas também nunca existiria alguém que me entendesse tão completamente quanto eu.


End file.
